


My Love

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Steve looks after his love and Reader is more than happy to give him anything he wants. Including babies.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Oh, Steve!” You cried out, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure Steve was bringing you. 

“You like that my love? You like being my little whore?” He taunted, running his hands up and down your body. Steve brought his hand up, tangling his fingers in your hair. His head came down by your ear, he began groaning, his thrusts quickening. “God, your cunt is so tight. S’like a fucking vice”

Moving one of your legs to wrap around his hip, driving him deeper into you, “Even after all this time your still so tight, maybe I should shove my cock in your pussy more often.” Steve rambled in your ear. You let out a breathy laugh. “You only do it 4 times a day” His lips curled into a dark smirk, too involved in his own pleasure to fire back at you.

“Ye…yes Steve, please oh please” You begged him as his hand moved from your hair to your throat. Thick fingers wrapping around your flesh and squeezing you tightly sending hot flushes through your abdomen. “What do you want my love? Tell me” Steve whispered, brushing those plump lips against your own. 

“I wanna cum! Steve please,” You whined, “Please make me cum, I need it so bad!” You tightened your core around him. Steve clenched his hand even tighter, groaning aloud as he bent his head back, his chest heaving. “You wanna cum? Want me to make you cum? You know how much I love it when you beg me baby” 

You nodded frantically at him, desperate for your release. “Please”, crying out to him again. Your orgasm was fast approaching but you always needed permission from Steve first. “Good girl, you’re such a good girl for me baby” He praised you, hand coming away from your throat and allowing you to take a large breath. 

You gasped for air as you felt Steve’s hip quicken. He had adjusted his position, giving you deeper strokes and giving him more leverage. Steve began to fuck you harder, leaving bruises on your hips purely from the brutal force of his own hips impacting you. “Cumming! I’m cumming” you warned.

“Ugh! God, I’m going to fill you up so good doll, gonna put a baby in you” Steve rasped, dropping his head to rest on your shoulder. He started to leave bite marks all over your collar bone, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. “Yes! Please, give me your babies, wanna make you a daddy Stevie!” You shouted out. 

Steve let out a loud roar, signaling his release. You felt him fill you up, ropes and ropes of his cum flooding your pussy. Some of it spilling out and dripping down both of your thighs. Both of you were taking gasping breaths, Steve pulled you gently on top of him, keeping his cock snug inside of you. 

“I love you, Stevie” you hummed, placing your head on his muscular chest. “I love you too baby” he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to your hair. “I’m never letting you go, my love,”


End file.
